Most recent personal computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets are usually equipped with more than one type of interface for network connectivity. Yet, current protocols in the TCP/IP stack do not allow end systems to utilize more than one connection simultaneously at the Network layer as if they are a single connection. There exists however protocols in other layers that allow such a thing to happen and other conventional solutions that relate to methods for seamless-transparent connectivity.
Most notably among previously mentioned protocols is the Stream Control Transmission Protocol which is a transport layer protocol that has native support for multi-homing. While it provides the ability to seamlessly fail-over from a link to another, it falls short of utilizing more than one active link at the same time to do network load-balancing; it also forces the user to use this particular transport layer protocol, as opposed to the more common UDP or TCP.
Among said conventional solutions, there is provided a gateway which provides network connectivity via network service providers. A method and apparatus can integrate the various connectivity options provided by multiple service providers and present to the user a single point of connectivity. Having more than one way of network connectivity may provide the following additional services: Link Aggregation (to increase bandwidth), Redundancy and ancillary services like TOD (time-of-day) based smart usage (to reduce costs). The access medium may be wired technologies like Cable, DSL, Fiber to wireless 4G technologies. These options may offer various link speeds, latency, reliability and cost structures. The embodiments integrate the various connectivity options provided by multiple service providers and present to the user a single point of connectivity.
Another conventional solution discloses a 4G multilink balance and data link intelligent selection communication system, belonging to the technical field of communication management. According to the technical scheme provided by the invention, the 4G multilink balance and data link intelligent selection communication system comprises an intelligent communication gateway. The intelligent communication gateway is connected with the internet through a connecting network, wherein the connecting network at least comprises two types of communication link networks. The intelligent communication gateway can exchange data with the internet by using the communication link networks in the connecting network at the same time. The user equipment exchange data with the internet through the intelligent communication gateway, and the intelligent communication gateway is connected with the internet through the connecting network and can exchange data with the internet by using two or more communication link networks in the connecting network at the same time, so that the utilization rate of the bandwidth is improved. The intelligent communication gateway sets the data transmitting priority and the communication link networks of the data stream so as to guarantee the data exchange quality and reliability.
None of the above conventional solutions disclosed a method for seamless multi-link network connectivity at the Network layer, and more particularly utilizing a plurality of connections at the same time by providing application-sensitive seamless connectivity between two end systems via several links so that the data are seamlessly transmitted among these links.